The Drift part 2
by tstormch
Summary: Continued from a long wait of The Drift part 1.. The hunt continues with the spirit of Mary. But becomes a twist as Dean is severely beaten along with Sam as Crowley and Cole have them tied down.


**THE DRIFT PART 2**

" **DARKNESS"  
**

_(Dean is tied up, against the wall in chains and shackles. He's all bloodied down his chest and face. He tries looking around the room and it's all a blur. He pulls at his binds to no avail.)_

COLE: You can do that till your blue in the face you're not going to get lose.

DEAN: (Weak.) You lousy double crosser!

COLE: Such harsh words to such a friend.

DEAN: You're a sorry excuse for a human being!

COLE: OOOO good one. (Pulls on a chain, it forces Deans arms up and pulls his body. He cringes in severe pain.) Now then anymore wise cracks?

DEAN: (In pain.) Why are you doing this?

COLE: For the sport of it. And to protect myself.

DEAN: What did you do make a deal with Crowley?!

COLE: Maybe.

DEAN: How much do you got of your life span to have your little party.

COLE: As long as a human can live. You see Dean it wasn't that kind of deal. Crowley wanted you on a silver platter. And he'd give me what I wanted. So I did and he paid up on his bargain of the deal and everyone's happy! I'm protected from what every attack he gives the human race, all I get to do is live life and watch others be victims.

DEAN: How honorable. And you call yourself of the military! You disgrace this country not to mention your mortal soul!

COLE: Ok preacher man! Whatever you say. (Walks out of the room. Dean tries looking around to see if he can find Sam. His blurred vision doesn't permit it.)

 _(At the 334 elm road, Mills shows up and walks into the house. She starts looking around for everyone.)_

MILLS: Dean? Sam? (She stops and looks at her phone and dials Dean's number. It goes straight to voicemail. Mills stares at the floor. Someone comes in and she turns, thinking it's them. Cole walks in. She stares at him. He notices her.) Who are you?

COLE: I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude. I came to see if Dean and Sam Winchester were around? Are they in some kind of trouble? The name is Cole.

MILLS: No. I just haven't heard from them for a while and wanted to check up on them. Are you a friend of theirs?

COLE: Yeah sort of. We're working on a hunt together. But like you I haven't heard from them in two days. I'm not sure if they bailed and left town or they're caught up in the hunt.

MILLS: What were they hunting?

COLE: Something about a spirit taking this town. I didn't understand what they were trying to say. (Mills stares at him.)

MILLS: Well if you hear from them, tell them to give me a ring.

COLE: I sure will. (Mills walks out of the house. Cole just stands there with an intimated stare on his face.)

 _(In the metal pull barn, in a room, Dean is still tied up. His vision is still blurred but not as bad. He keeps looking around for Sam. He notices someone walking up to him.)_

CROWLEY: Well we've seen better times haven't we, Dean?

DEAN: Crowley?! That you?!

CROWLEY: (Stares at him, noticing he isn't looking directly at him.) What has that nut done to you? (Gets close to Dean.) I'm sorry Dean, I told him to work you over but not like this.

DEAN: How else was he to work me over! Where's Sam?

CROWLEY: He's alive.

DEAN: You didn't let that son of bitch did to him what he's done to me have you?

CROWLEY: No actually he's with me and my care. (Dean tries staring at him, in hate.)

DEAN: What do you mean?!

CROWLEY: Let's just say he's doing well in the tests I've been giving him.

DEAN: What are you doing to him!

CROWLEY: All in good time dear Dean! All in good time. I'll be sending him back to that house you all are dwelling at. And with another snow storm coming. He's not going to be able to find you anytime soon.

DEAN: What do you think you are doing?! Why are you doing all this?!

CROWLEY: I've been asleep to long, and letting you two slide too much! It's all back to business as usual for me! And I intend to do some catch up work so to speak. That's why I thought this Mary spirit would be just the ticket to help me along. And it's worked marvelously!

DEAN: She's isn't going to let you play these games for long, Crowley! All spirits become vengeful and you know it!

CROWLEY: Maybe, maybe not. But she's a great help this far!

DEAN: Uh huh! She'll wake up soon enough. As it is she already took out one of your demons!

CROWLEY: I know. That's what gave me the idea to use her and what she's capable of! I almost wanted to heal you of the injuries we've caused but, I prefer to leave you this way. (Crowley walks out of the room.)

( _In another room, Sam is tied to a bolted chair. His arm is broke and one of his eyes swollen shut. He's just sitting there slumped and quite. Not bothering trying to move being totally wrapped in large rope. Cole walks into the room, turning on the light. Sam doesn't budge.)_

COLE: Well, still not saying anything huh, Sammy? (Walks up to him.) I got my ways in making a person talk. I could break or even smash your toes. Or even crack your legs like I did your arm. At least that would get you to scream. (Sam doesn't say anything.) Have it your way! I'll just cut off one of your fingers and show it to your brother. (Sam's breathing would pick up in anger.)

SAM: Why have you betrayed us to Crowley?

COLE: Wow he speaks! (Sits down in a nearby chair.) Well dear Sammy, it's like this. He had this deal of protection on my life that he would never send anything bad my way, as long as I delivered what he's been wanting for a long time.

SAM: That would be me and Dean.

COLE: You are one smart cookie. I'll give you that Sammy!

SAM: (Stares at the floor in frustration.) Where's Dean?

COLE: Oh he's alive and well. Oh by the way I saw a woman, must have been a friend of yours and your brothers. She was asking about you two. I told her you two were on a hunt about some spirit I didn't understand. Ring any bells with you? (Sam stares at the floor.) Hmm. Maybe not. (Walks out of the room. Sam stares at the floor, whispering.)

SAM: Cas where the hell are you?

 _(In Deans room, he's trying to free himself of the metal shackles. Cas suddenly shows up. Dean looks at him in surprise but can't make out his face.)_

DEAN: Cas that you? (Cas looks at him and notices his condition. He puts his fingers on his forehead and heals him.)

CAS: Yeah. You're brother called for me.

DEAN: Where is Sam? Is he ok?

CAS: You need to rescue him. He can't free of his binds they've broken his arm.

DEAN: What?! Why didn't you go to him first?

CAS: It would take longer for me to heal him. They'll detect me quicker than with you.

DEAN: Can you get me in his room?

CAS: No. but I can get you back to the 334 house you've been staying at.

DEAN: We're not leaving Sam here, Cas!

( _Dean suddenly ends up at the living room in the 334 house. He looks around in frustration.)_

DEAN: Dammit Cas!

( _In the metal pole barn, in the far room, Sam is stilled tied up around the waist. His bad arm to his chest. Crowley walks in and stands in front of him.)_

CROWLEY: Well dear Sam, your brother managed to escape with your feather friend. I'm sorry to say that you are going to pay for his actions. (Yells out.) Cole!

SAM: Screw you!

CROWLEY: Tempting as that is, there's not time. (Looks at Cole.) Work him over and dump in the forest around elm road location. Maybe he'll find his way back, and again maybe not. Especially in this weather! (Crowley walks out of the room as Cole starts punching Sam's face, knocking him out.)

 _(334 elm road, Dean is sitting on the sofa staring at the coffee table. Cas suddenly shows up in front of him. Dean glares up at him.)_

DEAN: Where's Sam!?

CAS: He's not there. They've moved him. They've must have discovered I took you away.

DEAN: (Stands up.) Really, you think?! You should've taken him first, Cas!

CAS: He wasn't as bad of shape as you were.

DEAN: That doesn't help now, now does it?! Chances are they've probably done the same thing to him if not worse!

CAS: I'll keep searching. But you need to stay put.

DEAN: Like hell I will!

CAS: Dean, you have to for your sake and your brothers! If they capture you again, i may not be as lucky in getting you free! (Disappears again. Dean stands there in frustration.)

( _7 hours later, Sam wakes up, on the ground in mud and snow. He slowly sits up and tries to look around. His vision is blurred. He tries standing up, grabbing a hold of nearby tree, with his good arm. He slowly gets up, leaning on the tree. He tries walking and almost losing balance. He gains his balance and slowly starts walking. 30 minutes later he stubbles over a ditch near a road. He can barely make out that's a road but he walks out on it. A car with headlights start headed his way. He cringes from the bright blur headed toward him. The car nearly hits him, causing him to lose his balance and he falls to the ground. The car stops twenty feet from him. A 55 year old man gets out of the car and walks over to Sam laying there. The man picks Sam up around the rib cage and drags him over to his car and into the back seat.)_

 _(Twenty four hours later, Sam wakes up in cluttered cabin. He slowly sits up, cringing in pain. He looks around with his good eye, the other one swollen shut, to find his vision is still blurred. He's sees an image of a person sitting across the room.)_

SAM: Dean? (The old man looks over at him and stands up and walks toward him.)

LOUIS: No, son, the name is Louis. I almost hit you yesterday with my car. You were wandering the road like you had no clue where you were. And you looked as if you were already hit by car. Your arm is broke, I put it in a self-made sling but you're going to need a doctor for it. And you had a few lesions I took care of and sewed up. And by the way you're looking around I take you can't see.

SAM: My vision is blurred. And I have this pounding headache.

LOUIS: More than likely you have a nasty concussion. (Sam leans back against the wall behind him.) Would like something to eat, I don't have much.

SAM: Thank you but don't trouble yourself. I need to get back to my brother. He knows how to help concussions.

LOUIS: I'm sorry, son but you're not going in anywhere. For one you're condition, you're not going to be able to step out the door. And Secondly the weather outside isn't fit for man or beast.

SAM: He's probably out in this weather looking for me.

LOUIS: Where do you guys live?

SAM: Were at the 334 elm road.

LOUIS: Why are you living in that haunted house?

SAM: Yeah.

LOUIS: To each his own I suppose. That house is only two and half miles from me. I could drive you there easy enough. Even in this weather. I saw two snow plows cross twice that last three hours. And I do have a 4x4. I could take you if you're up to it.

SAM: I would greatly appreciate that and everything you've done for me.

LOUIS: It's all good. I just couldn't leave you to freeze to the death. (Suddenly Cas shows up with Dean between the old man and Sam. Sam tries to focus on what's going on.) What the heck is going on here?

CAS: I'm an angel of the Lord. I come to get the one you've rescued.

LOUIS: Yeah? And who's with you?

CAS: It's his brother. Thank you for finding him. (Cas walks over to Sam.) Sam, you ok?

SAM: My vision is blurred and arm is broken.

CAS: Let's get you home, (Looks toward Dean.) Dean. (Dean rushes over to him.)

DEAN: Sam you ok?

SAM: (Looks at him.) Dean. How did you all find me?

DEAN: We'll get into that when we get home. (Looks at the old man standing there confused and puzzled.) Thank you for finding him.

LOUIS: Don't mention it.

( _Cas, Sam and Dean disappear and end up at the bunker. Sam almost collapses. Dean helps him over to the sofa_. _He goes to look over at Cas, he's gone_.)

DEAN: What the hell, Cas? (Sam lays back on the sofa. Dean looks at him.) Hold tight, Sammy. I'll get you fixed up. (Sam nods a weak yes. Dean gets what he needs to make a cast and a syringe filled with antibiotics and rushes over to Sam. He's just sitting there laid back.) Still with me Sam?

SAM: (Weakly looks at him.) Yeah. Just get on with it. (Half hour later, Dean finishes up wrapping his arm. He gets Sam to lay down as he covers him up. Dean cleans up the mess he made and Cas shows up. Dean jumps and glares at him.)

DEAN: Where you go?! Why do you keep disappearing?

CAS: You two need to stay here in the bunker. I have a hedge of protection around the bunker so no demon can come in.

DEAN: Well the condition Sam is we can't go anywhere anyhow. Unless you heal him.

CAS: I can't, Dean.

DEAN: You heal me but you won't heal him?

CAS: I took a chance healing you. Healing you both they would've had all of us captive.

DEAN: Who's responsible for all this?

CAS: Crowley namely. But he's taking in every willing demented soul he can find.

DEAN: Why?

CAS: That's what no one has determined. He wants control, and using this spirit, is one of them. I've been trying to talk to Mary about not helping him. But she won't listen. She said he would eternally kill her if she did. And she won't trust me enough to help her from that happening.

DEAN: Can you at least look at Sam to make sure he's going to be ok or should I take him to ER. (Cas walks over to where Sam is laying. He gently lays his hand on his broken arm)

CAS: You did a really good job setting his arm. It'll heal fine. He has a bad concussion. He'll need to rest awhile but he'll be ok, Dean. If he's still in pain while I'm investigating Crowley I'll try healing him. But it's a risk I do not want to get into right now. I want you two hidden as much as possible.

DEAN: It's not going to do much good, being we aren't there anymore. He knows where to find us.

CAS: I know. But I want to stall him as much as we can. I must go. You two be sure to lay low. He can't penetrate my wall of protection. (He disappears. Dean looks down at Sam.)

( _Two hours later Dean is thumbing through a book of the men of letters. His phone rings he looks at it and picks it up and answers.)_

DEAN: Hello?

COLE: Dean! Where did you two go? (Dean stares across the room in fear.) We were going to play some games while you two were here. How did you leave so suddenly and so soon? (Dean doesn't answer sitting there froze in fear.) You're brother doing ok? I kind of worked him over to much. (Dean hangs up. And rushes to where Sam is laying.)

DEAN: Sam, you need to get up. (Sam weakly gets up and cringes in pain.) I'm sorry. I just want to get us in safer part of the bunker.

SAM: _(Trying to focus on Dean.)_ Why?

DEAN: I got a call from Cole asking how we escaped and how you are feeling. _(Helps Sam up and they walk to the holding room #2 it has a bed, small table, and a recliner and a small TV in it. It has demon traps painted everywhere all evil repellent symbols possible. Dean sits Sam on the bed and he stretches out on it. Dean closes and locks the steel door. The room has a small refrigerator in it. Dean opens it up and takes out a beer and opens it. Sam goes instantly asleep. Dean walks over to a lounge chair and sits down on it, turning on the TV.)_

 _(Three hours later, Sam wakes up and sits up slowly in pain. His groaning wakes Dean up and he looks over at Sam.)_

DEAN: Sam, you ok?

SAM: I'm in a little bit of pain. Why are we in here?

DEAN: I told you, Cole called and still posing a threat. Cas told us to lay low, that's what intend to do till you heal up.

SAM: Why hasn't he healed me? My head is pounding.

DEAN: He said it would attract too much attention.

SAM: He's never really cared much for me anyway.

DEAN: Sam.

SAM: Seriously. I call for help and he goes to you.

DEAN: He told me you called, Sam. He told me he'll heal you when this passes over. (The lights suddenly go out.) What the hell? (Dean grabs his cell phone and turns it on to look around the room.)

SAM: Why did that happen?

DEAN: I don't know. (They hear noises outside the door of stuff being thrown around. They sit there and the noise stops. They hear something walk by their door.)

SAM: Could that be Cas?

DEAN: (Whispers.) If it was Cas he'd be in here. Not walking around out there. (Footsteps walk by their door again and stop. Dean looks for his gun and grabs it off the nearby table. They try opening the door to no avail and walk on.)

SAM: (Whispers) Who is that?

DEAN: I don't know. And I would like to know how the hell they got in here! (They suddenly hear someone yell.)

MILLS: Dean, Sam are you here?

DEAN: (Looks at Sam.) That sounds like Mills.

SAM: Could be a trick.

DEAN: You stay here. Lock the door behind me.

SAM: Dean don't.

DEAN: I'll be right back. (Opens the door. Sam slowly walks up behind him. Dean looks at him as he walks out. Sam closes and locks the door. Dean cautiously walks with gun drawn. He walks near the end of the hall to the wide open area and sees Mills standing there.) Sheriff Mills? (Mills quickly turns around.)

MILLS: Dean! I thought you guys were gone forever like all those other victims.

DEAN: Nearly we were if weren't for Cas.

MILLS: This man was in your house in Monta Iowa and when I questioned him he acted strange and told me you were helping him with a hunt. (The lights to the bunker come back on. They both look up.)

DEAN: Now that's weird. (Looks at Mills.) Well we sort of were till he turned on us. He was working with Crowley the whole time and tied me up and Sam in separate rooms. (Yells out.) Sammy it's safe to come out. (Mills look at him.)

MILLS: I feel responsible you had to go through all that. I sent you on the hunt.

DEAN: It's not your fault. (Noticing Sam isn't coming out.) Sam?! (Looks at Mills and heads to the second holding room. He tries the door it's locked.) Sam? Open the door it's ok, it was just Sheriff Mills. (No answer. He looks at Mills and back at the door, getting the key out. He opens the door and walk in.) Sam? (He's not in the room. Dean yells.) Sam! (Sam walks up behind them both.)

SAM: What? (Dean jumps and looks behind him.)

DEAN: How did you get out of there?

SAM: There's a door in the closet and it came out to this hallway.

DEAN: That's nice to know. This place is full of surprises. (Mills looks at Sam, noticing his arm and eye.)

MILLS: That's what they did to you?

SAM: Part of it yeah.

MILLS: To bad they're demons id arrest them both.

DEAN: One of them as far as I know isn't a demon. So you can get him. But you're out of your jurisdiction.

MILLS: I am but I still can arrest him and take him to the local sheriff who would be able to. (Cas suddenly shows up and looks at Mills.)

CAS: She's attracted you guy's whereabouts. You're safety has been compromised.

DEAN: What are you talking about?

CAS: Crowley is outside the location of this bunker.

DEAN: And? You have a protection thing around this place right?

CAS: Yes. But no one leaves. Crowley is bound and determined to get you two back as trapped lab rats. (Cas approaches Sam and lays his hand on his arm and head. His arm and eye gets instantly healed.)

DEAN: It's about time you heal him. I'll get the cast off in a minute Sam.

CAS: No leave it on.

SAM: Why?

CAS: May need it later. To make them think you're still hurt. They know you're strong again, they'll retaliate even more. How are you for food?

DEAN: I don't know. I haven't checked our food supply lately. Why?

CAS: Check it for me and I'll get you what you need. There's a snow storm in the forecast. And I don't want you two having to go out, because I know you will despite my warning. And the bad weather and driving in it can make you become more vulnerable. (Sam walks over to the refrigerator and peers in it.)

SAM: Well if we're going to be here for a while, we'll need more beer, Dean needs a pie. I'll make a list for you Cas.

DEAN: So will I, don't trust with your health stuff kick you have. (Sam looks at him and continues writing down what they need. Dean fills out his short list. Sam takes it look at it.)

SAM: I already got beer and pie, Dean.

DEAN: That was just in case you forgot. (Sam stares at him.) Have to make sure the essentials are covered. (Sam hands the lists to Cas. He stares at it.)

CAS: All this?

SAM: If we're going to be stranded here for a while yeah. Going to need some help? (Cas stares at him.)

CAS: You'll do anything to get out of here won't you?

DEAN: No, he should stay here and I go.

CAS: He's healed Dean. But I'm with him should anyone try to approach him, ok? (Dean stares at him. They both disappear. He looks at Mills.)

MILLS: I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused.

DEAN: It's not you. But they know were connected. Guess you better head home should things fire up. Especially with this on coming storm.

MILLS: Well if your angel buddy is right, they can use me as collateral to get to you guys. (Dean raises his eyebrows and nods yes.)

DEAN: Well we got plenty of books to read. And three TV's. So I don't think you'll get bored. If worse comes to worse we could all play twister. (She stares at him as if to say a firm "no". Dean walks into the map room and gets on Sam's laptop.)

 _(Cas and Sam are at the grocery store. They're cart is half full. Cas picks up healthy chips and stares at them.)_

CAS: Vegetable chips?

SAM: What, you going to be like Dean on me?

CAS: No I was just wondering how all those vegetables are in that little bag?

SAM: They're not, they're flavored and colored like them, and they're not actually vegetables. But they're healthy.

CAS: What kind of bread you like?

SAM: Any kind but wheat for Dean. I get the wheat bread. Better get some first aid stuff too. (They both head to the first aid isle. Sam gets ahead of Cas as he's looking for medical wrap and antiseptic. Cole shows up behind Sam.)

COLE: Well, looks who's out of their nest. (Looks Sam's casted arm.) All casted up I see. (Sam turns and backs away staring at him in fear.)

SAM: What are you doing here?

COLE: I was going to ask you the same question. We weren't done with either one of you Sammy! Where's you're annoying big brother? I don't know how you got him out in his condition. He was half dead the last I saw of him! (Sam glares at him. Cas comes up beside Sam.)

CAS: How about if I do the same thing to you!

COLE: Who the hell are you? Columbo?

CAS: (He stares at him strange as his eyes glow blue.) Someone you don't want to tangle with! (Looks at Sam.) Let's go Sam. (They start to walk away. Cole raises a pipe with a small syringe in it and fires it at Sam. Cole runs off as Sam cringes from the shot. He pulls the small syringe at. Cas notices it and takes it.)

SAM: What is it?

CAS: We need to get you to the bunker. Let's get this food paid for and get you home.

( _At the bunker, Dean is sitting on the sofa watching TV. Mills is in the map room reading one of the books. Cas shows up in the kitchen with all the groceries and Sam. He's leaning on the counter, breathing heavy. Dean looks their direction and walks over to them. He stops and stares at Sam.)_

DEAN: Sam?! (He gets near Sam, staring at him, noticing he's sweating with fever.) Sam, look at me. (Sam weakly looks at Dean like he's going to pass out.)

CAS: We had a run in with Cole. Somehow he hit him with this poison dart. (Hands Dean the syringe. Dean glares at him.)

DEAN: You were supposed to protect him Cas! You gave me your word!

SAM: (Weak.) Dean, he did. It was a last minute hit, Cole shot it when our backs were turned and he took off.

CAS: We need to get him in bed.

DEAN: Can you get it out of him?

CAS: No. Poison is like demon blood. But I can slow its effects till will figure out what it is. (They help Sam to his bedroom. Sam lays down on his back. Cas puts his two fingers on his forehead. Sam goes to sleep.)

DEAN: How are we supposed to figure out what this crap is? (Mills walks in.)

MILLS: What, what is?

DEAN: (Shows her the syringe.) This.

MILLS: Where did you get that?

DEAN: Cole managed to show up at the store Cas and Sam were at and managed to poison Sam with it. But were not sure what it is exactly.

MILLS: You got anything like a lab in this bunker. I can try to figure it out from my chemistry training I had a few years ago.

DEAN: Yeah we have a small one we just discovered. But only Sam knows how, the nerd that he is.

MILLS: I'll see what I can find out. Where's the room.

DEAN: This way. (Dean walks out of Sam's room as Cas stands there staring at Sam. Dean takes Mills to the miniature lab and shows her in. She looks around.)

MILLS: This is quaint.

DEAN: Yeah well hopefully it'll be enough to enable you to see what he put in Sam. (Hands her the syringe. In Sam's room, Cas stands over Sam and lays his hand over his forehead and closes his eyes. Cas suddenly sees darkness and bodies bloodied everywhere in dimly lit places. Lightning flashes in the surroundings he sees when illuminated. Suddenly Lucifer shows up in his face.)

LUCIFER: Hello Cas. (Cas jumps back lifting his hand off of Sam and he stares down at him in fear. Dean walks in.)

DEAN: How is he?

CAS: (Hiding what he saw.) He's sleeping. Pulse is strong. And fever went away. So were at least on the right track.

DEAN: Good. I'm going to get me a beer. (Walks out of the room, Cas follows.)

 _(In the kitchen, Dean opens the refrigerator, grabbing beer. Cas walks in and sits down at the small table. Dean looks back at him.)_

DEAN: You want one?

CAS: No I'm fine. (Dean sits down across from him.)

DEAN: So, any clue what could be in Sam?

CAS: Dean, I'm not sure sheriff Mills is going to be able to find a solution.

DEAN: (Drinks from his bottle and looks at Cas.) What do you mean?

CAS: It's an unnatural substance. It's evil in origin.

DEAN: How do you know this?

CAS: When you showed sheriff Mills to your chemistry room, I check inside Sam's head. I saw, darkness, bloody bodies, and…. (Stops and stares at the floor.)

DEAN: And?

CAS: (Looks at Dean.) And Lucifer. (Dean stares at him like he's going to break.)

DEAN: How's this possible?

CAS: I don't know.

DEAN: Does it mean he's inside Sam?

CAS: No. But I believe what's in him is from Lucifer.

DEAN: So Crowley let him out?

CAS: No but that spirit he thinks he's controlling might have.

DEAN: What do we do about it?

CAS: First see if sheriff Mills can come up with anything, then we'll have to figure out how to get a hold of Crowley.

DEAN: How do we do that when were on the wanted list?

CAS: Bring him here. (Dean stands up.)

DEAN: Cas, I love you as a brother, but I think you're becoming a little crazy.

CAS: Like we said we can't go out, besides the weather is turning bad fast. And secondly, they can pull another stunt like they did to Sam.

DEAN: How are you going to get Crowley here, being you got a protective covering over this place.

CAS: I'll bring him in.

DEAN: I don't think that… (Cas disappears. Dean stands there and sighs.) Be a good idea.

( _Two hours later, Dean walks into Sam's room. Sam is just starting to sit up weakly. Dean walks to his bedside to help.)_

DEAN: How you feeling?

SAM: Weak and like I got the flu.

DEAN: Want anything to eat?

SAM: Maybe something light?

DEAN: I'm on it. (Sam slowly gets up and follows Dean out. Dean goes into the kitchen. Sam sits down on the small sofa and turns to the TV on. Cas shows up with Crowley. He has him tied in rope wrapped soaked in holy water. Crowley is cringing in pain from it as his wrists are blistering red. Dean notices and walks over to them. Sam weakly turns and notices.) I see you got him.

CROWLEY: You escape from me now this!

DEAN: You're play games with me and I'm not really liking how you play!

CROWLEY: Get this bloody things off me the burning me to death.

DEAN: That's generally the point! Why did you loose Lucifer!

CROWLEY: Where you get that idea I did it? Someone else had done it!

DEAN: So in return you set us up; almost beat us to death now you poison my brother!

CROWLEY: There you go with the accusations again! A demon poisoned your brother (Noticing Dean staring at him.) and no I didn't tell him too.

DEAN: Then free him! (Crowley looks at Cas.)

CAS: You put one finger wrong so help me!

CROWLEY: You should just do it and get it over with, Cas. (Cas releases him. Crowley walks over to Sam. Dean follows Crowley as they walk over to Sam. Sam sits there staring at them. Crowley stands in front of Sam. He stares at him for a minute.) I can see it in his eyes. (Dean stands there in concern. Crowley gets closer to Sam as Mills walks in. She notices only Crowley getting close to Sam. She draws her gun and fires at Crowley. Dean and Cas look the direction of the shot as Crowley falls back holding his chest.)

DEAN: Mills what do you think you're doing?! (Crowley falls to the floor holding his chest. Cas kneels beside him.)

MILLS: What are you talking about he was about to get Sam!

CAS: Why is this affecting you? Normal gun shots don't affect you or me.

CROWLEY: (In pain.) She had to have soaked in holy water. (Mills walks over to them.)

MILLS: No I didn't. I soaked it in the same type of poison you infected Sam with!

DEAN: You did what?!

MILLS: You told me to look up what was in Sam.

DEAN: Well he was going to get rid of it out of Sam, now you've infected the king of hell with it!

CAS: (Looks over at Dean.) Dean I can't heal him. Get some bandages so we can stop this bleeding. (Dean walks away. Cas looks at Sam.) Sam can you help me get him up to the recliner.

SAM: I'll try. (He stands up and takes Crowley's other arm as Sam and Cas help him stand up and sit him down on the recliner. Dean comes back with some bandages and sits across from Crowley. Crowley stares at him in pain.)

CROWLEY: I'm surprised you're not letting me die.

DEAN: One I know better than that. Secondly, I'm not as cold as you. (Looks at Mills.) Did you find a cure for Sam?

MILLS: No. There's nothing like it in existence till now.

CROWLEY: (Staring at her.) Dean, that's not who you think it is! (Dean looks at him.)

MILLS: You don't know me!

CROWLEY: Sure I do! And how clever of you to take on a sheriff who's friends with these boys!

MILLS: I don't need to hear this. Dean I'll talk to you later. I'm going to the hotel. (Dean glares at her. Sam watches her as she walks away.)

SAM: (Says real loud.) Christos! (Her eyes turn black as she glares at him. Dean stares at her in shock. Sam grabs and flask of holy water and splashes it on her. She backs off hunched over in pain. Cas notices and grabs her from behind.)

CAS: Who are you really!?

DEMON: (Growling at Cas.) I'll never tell!

CROWLEY: (Weak.) It's one of my traitor minions! Portraying a friend of yours!

DEMON: Shut it!

CROWLEY: (Weakly sits up.) You shot me! You shut it. (He snaps his fingers the demon collapses and turns to a pile of ash. Crowley sits back in pain. Dean looks at him. Cas stands there amazed.)

DEAN: I'll get you patched up.

CROWLEY: Can you see the bullet?

DEAN: No it went all the way in. It's lodged and I'm no surgeon.

CROWLEY: I think I am going to kick the bucket after all.

CAS: Not unless you allow me to get it out.

CROWLEY: You?

CAS: I'm all you got if you want to survive.

CROWLEY: Just get on with it and over with.

 _(An hour later, Crowley is stretched out on the sofa asleep. Dean and Cas are in the map room.)_

CAS: What's your plan? What are you going to do with him?

DEAN: Well nothing much. I need him to help Sam. So we need to wait till he's better so he can heal Sam.

CAS: Who's to say he will after all we've done for him?

DEAN: He owes us after saving his good for nothing hide.

CAS: I'm going to do some investigating. You be alright with him?

DEAN: Well it comes down to one thing. One of us has to die and it won't be me. (Cas stares at him.) In other words I can handle him. (Cas stares at him and disappears. Dean sits there staring at the table. Sam walks in from behind Dean and sits near him. Dean looks at him.) How are you feeling?

SAM: Like a million bucks that was burnt. How about our house guest. (Dean looks the direction of the sofa.)

DEAN: He's either asleep over there or he's dead. (Sam stares at the table and laughs.)

SAM: We could only get that lucky.

DEAN: He can't be dead till after he heals you.

SAM: Let's hope he does. I'm sick of being sick and having severe headaches. (Dean stands up and walks over to where Crowley is.)

DEAN: You dead yet? (Crowley weakly wakes up and sits up looking up at him.)

CROWLEY: Wouldn't that make you happy if I was! (Dean sits across from him.)

DEAN: You want anything?

CROWLEY: Now you're being civil with me? I find that really disturbing after all that was done to you.

DEAN: Yeah but it wasn't you that did it.

CROWLEY: True. But I did set you both up.

DEAN: You wouldn't happen to be in the mood to tell me why would you?

CROWLEY: Ah why not. The double crosser demon ruined it all anyway. I was trying to double up on my quota. Especially with Lucifer lurking about. And I know he'll have the right to the throne I inhabit because of who he is. But I won't have it. Not on my watch! So I adopted the fact of the rouge spirit haunting that town. And manipulated her to obey me. And she did for a time.

DEAN: What she do? Turn on you?

CROWLEY: No, but she's nowhere to found now. I guess she passed over. And it wasn't on my side she passed on too.

DEAN: Takes care of that hunt. (Crowley looks at Sam.)

CROWLEY: Sam, come here. (Sam walks over to Dean and looks at Crowley.) I won't bite. Come closer. (Sam stands in front of Crowley. Crowley grabs his hand and then let's go. Sam steps back a little as Dean watches.) There you're healed.

DEAN: That was it?

CROWLEY: Yeah. Why so surprised?

DEAN: I don't know.

CROWLEY: I'm not like Cas taking forever. I got a faster way of doing things when it needs done.

DEAN: (Looks at Sam.) How do you feel?

SAM: Better. It's gone; I don't feel its effects no more.

CROWLEY: Fortunately you didn't have that much poison in you. But it made you think you did. (Sam looks at Crowley.)

SAM: Thank you. But why did you do it?

CROWLEY: Don't put much into it. And I did it because my plans as usual have been stopped. (Looks at Dean.) You let me go I'll take care of Cole for you.

DEAN: I'd rather take care of him myself!

CROWLEY: I can take you to where he is. (Dean stands up.)

DEAN: Let's go then. No better time than the present.

SAM: Dean, don't! (Dean looks at him.)

DEAN: It's alright Sam. I'll be right back.

CROWLEY: Help me up. (Dean helps him up and they both disappear.)

SAM: Dean! (Cas shows up behind Sam.)

CAS: Sam, what's wrong? (Sam turns to face him.)

SAM: Dean just took off with Crowley to get back at Cole!

CAS: This isn't good! How can Crowley take him anywhere being hurt?

SAM: You're telling me, and I don't know. He must have been healing himself the whole time.

CAS: I smell another set up! (Sam stares at him.) Did he say where he was taking him?

SAM: No. Crowley asked Dean to help him to stand and they both disappeared. What happened to your protective covering?

CAS: I said it can keep demons from coming in. Not prevent them from going out.

SAM: What can we do, anything?

CAS: You stay here. I'll check around to see if I can find out where they are. Don't think about going anywhere. There's already five inches of snow out there in two hours. (Cas disappears. Sam stands there and walks to the map room. He's sits behind his laptop and starts typing.)

 _(At an apartment complex on the outskirts of Chicago, Dean knocks on the door of one of the apartments. Crowley is standing with his back against the wall. The door opens and Cole is standing there. Cole stares at Dean in surprise.)_

COLE: Dean Winchester. I'd say it was a pleasure seeing you, but I don't know how you got here or even found me.

DEAN: Quit with cheap talk! (Dean grabs his arm and walks him into the apartment, closing the door behind him. Dean shoves him into the wall with his arms to his back.)

COLE: What the hell are you doing!?

DEAN: Payback is a bitch. What you did to me and what you did to my brother! (Dean turns him around to face him.)

COLE: Crowley told me too!

DEAN: Yeah and you made a deal with him too. (Punches him in the gut and across the face till Cole ends up on the floor. Crowley walks in watching and stands there. Cole notices.)

COLE: Crowley help me!

CROWLEY: What for? You have it coming!

COLE: You promised to protect me!

CROWLEY: Well… I lied. (Dean punches Cole out and looks at Crowley.) You have your justice?

DEAN: What do you mean?

CROWLEY: Cause if you do I'm going to finish him off! (Dean stares at him. And looks down at Cole laying there.)

DEAN: Get me back to the bunker first, and then do what you want with him. (Crowley snaps his fingers; Dean instantly ends up in the bunker. Sam looks the direction he's standing and quickly stands up and walks over to him.)

SAM: Dean! You're ok!

DEAN: (Looks at him strange.) Yeah why shouldn't I be?

SAM: What happened, you find Cole?

DEAN: Yeah. Beat the hell out of him like he did us and left him with Crowley to finish off.

SAM: You think he will?

DEAN: Don't know don't care. I got my revenge satisfied. (Walks into the kitchen and grabs a beer out of the refrigerator. Sam follows.)

SAM: You sure you're ok, Dean?

DEAN: (Takes a drink out of his bottle and looks at Sam.) Yeah, I'm fine. Why?

SAM: Cas said it may have been a set up.

DEAN: No, Crowley kept his word.

SAM: But he's hurt. Why isn't he back?

DEAN: He's a demon Sam they can heal themselves remember? Why the third degree, dude?

SAM: I don't trust him. He could come back and get us both!

DEAN: I don't think he'd be that stupid. But if he tries, we'll kick his ass. (Cas shows up in the map room and walks and looks toward the kitchen seeing Dean.)

CAS: You made it back.

DEAN: Yeah and I want to know why everyone is so surprised about that.

CAS: I figured, Crowley would've had you hostage again. What happened?

DEAN: He took me to Cole, I beat the living lights out of him and left him with Crowley.

CAS: So you left Crowley with Cole to start all this over again?

DEAN: He said he was going to finish him off.

CAS: So he says.

DEAN: He kept his word.

CAS: You know better than that Dean. He's a demon and they rarely keep their word.

DEAN: Well, lets just leave it at that. For now. I'm tired, I want to be lazy for at least twenty four hours. If we hear anything or find out anything in that time frame then we'll take care of it as we always do. (Cas nods yes. Sam stares at them both while sitting down at the table.)

-THE END-


End file.
